Cady Devereaux: Daughter of Hermes
by arielkatze
Summary: When Camp Half-blood is in danger, you can count on the son of Poseidon to be in the action. Can Cady overcome her half-brother's betrayal by helping Percy or will she fall to darkness as he did? We're at it again, readers, so buckle up it's going to be a wild ride! Also featuring is the work of writergirl142 and MistyLilyValley!
1. Prologue

Prologue-

I used to think I was a normal human girl living in Columbia, Louisiana and that my father had left us because he was a violent drug addict. But that was before how different I discovered I really was.

It all started when I was five years old. We lived in a quaint little house, just my mother and me. It was a little old neighborhood where everybody knew everybody and was centered in the middle of a luscious forest. To me, it was a little slice of Olympus. My favorite was a tall, strong oak; something about feeling its rough bark beneath my hand and the wind in my hair as I hit the top was just relaxing. I would sit in the tree and dream about travelling all around the world. It was pouring for a week straight but finally it let up just long enough for me to get some fresh air. The bark was slick causing me to lose my grip and fall near about 30 feet.

Just as I was about to hit the ground, the wind picked me up and carried me safely to my porch. Over the next few years, I tested out my abilities to bend the air currents and move like I was flying. I never knew why I had these powers…until the day I lost my mother…

My name is Caduceus Maara Devereaux: heir of Hermes…and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- a demigoddess

As soon as those wheels landed in Albany, mom was never more eager to get off the plane. Being short for my age, I had a hard time keeping up with her. Her eyes still knitted with worry, we travelled at a quickened pace through the airport to my Aunt Sophia and Uncle Dannie.

"Aw, there's my big girl," my uncle exclaimed as he picked me up in his usual big bear hug.

"How was the flight?" Sophia asked in a strong French accent. My mother had long ago replaced her accent with a bayou one and Uncle Dannie was purebred New Yorkian so she's the only one stuck to her roots. Suddenly a woman holding a squirming baby in one arm and a 13 year old boy holding a bleeding nose stormed up to us.

"Hey, you need to control that animal you call a child," she screamed in my mother's face before storming off again to collect her baggage.

"Cady…" my uncle looked me sternly in the eyes.

"He tore my favorite story out of Greek mythology book and so I may..have..sorta…tapped him in the nose with my fist…?" I winced and showed them the torn pages from my book; they were about Hermes. They all shared this knowing look and we silently walked to the car. Some point during the three hour drive to where my aunt and uncle lived, I fell asleep with my head resting on my uncle's lap.

I finally stretched out when we go to their home. It was a two story cottage like house with a tree lined driveway and the only neighbor is a forest of tall, old trees; it seemed like a very peaceful place. The room they set me in was cozy yet had an old, slightly musty smell; kind of like books.

"Cady," my mother knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called out.

She didn't look so worried now so much as uncomfortable, "You doing alright?" I just nodded, trying it focus on fixing those pages that hob-monkey ripped apart. She just sighed and watched me silently for a few minutes.

"Your aunt told me they planted a pomegranate tree in that guild behind the house a few years ago. Why don't we go see if it's got some fruit on it?" She smiled.

"Ok," I excitedly put on my converse; pomegranates were one of my favorite fruits.

Dark clouds began to cover the sky and the chilled wind picked up. We quickened our pace a little bit, knowing the tree wasn't much farther. Then, a crying carried itself on the wind.

"What is that?" I moved closer to my mother. It sounded like a child but something just seemed inhuman about it to me. We turned to return home and there was a small child with blonde hair in a paisley dress curled on the ground. My mother motioned for me to stay where I was at and approached the child.

"Hi there," she said in her most friendly voice, "Are you lost?" The child looked at us and we both gasped. Its eyes were pitch black and instead of lips she had rows of sharp, needle-like teeth. It growled and then latched onto my mother.

"Cady, RUN," She exclaimed. Two more of the demon children emerged from the trees and came after me. I turned and took off running; my feet moved so fast it seemed like I was flying but they were just as fast. One knocked me to the ground and I felt its teeth dig into my arm; I felt woozy and unsteady. I felt like I couldn't stop; there was something in the forest I had to get to.

Through the fuzziness, I saw a man in the distance beckoning me to him. He was tall and athletic, wearing a grey suit with a golden tie. I bolted to him, but it seemed he just got further and further from me. I finally collapse to the ground; when I looked up, my vision cleared and I was underneath a large archway with Greek lettering: Camp Half-Blood. The man knelt beside me. He had well-kept short and curly black hair with friendly blue-grey eyes.

"You're safe now, my daughter," he grinned and kissed me on the forehead before disappearing again.

**R&R please! Also my postings of this will likely be sporadic since I have work (a lot right now) and I'm also helping a friend build an adventure map on Minecraft. SO just telling you that so you can keep an eye on things.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- sirens

I sat up in my bed gasping. It's been six years since the Empusae attacked, yet I still feel their teeth on the half-moon shaped scars on my right forearm. I ran a hand through my curly black hair and sighed as I looked around the cabin. My half-brother, Luke, was already ready for the day and playing on his little war games. I grinned and silently padded to behind his chair. Just as his character was sneaking around the side of a building…

"It's a trap!" I screeched as I grabbed his shoulders. He jumped out of his chair, fell to the floor, the controller flew across the room, and his character was shot and killed by another player.

"You know, if you moved half that fast on the field, your team might actually win for once," I giggled as I walked over to my wardrobe.

"You know what you little imp," I could hear the sarcasm and anger in his voice. He pounced onto me and threw me onto the floor. We crashed around the room for a good long while until a knocking on the door stopped out grappling. Syrion, one of the Centaur warriors Chiron has been training, clopped into the cabin.

He gazed about the messy state of the room and at the two of us in a tangled mess, "Should I ask?" He giggled.

"Oh you know us," I winked at Luke as we untangled.

"Right well…Cady, Chiron and Mr. D wants to see you at the Big House as soon as you're ready," He then exited the room.

"To be continued…" Luke grinned mischievously.

I put on a silver, sleeveless and slightly dressy t-shirt, black leggings, a silver skirt much like a ballet skirt but not as see through, laced up my white patchwork converse that go up to my knee, and grabbed my gold scarf and black crop top, military style jacket. As I was tying my scarf and flouncing out the door, Luke stopped me.

"Oh, Cady, I almost forgot," he tossed a bracelet to me, "Dad said it would help." I looked down and snapped the caduceus bracelet around my wrist.

"Thanks Luke," I called back to him, "Catch you later." And I bolted over to the Big House; Chiron was waiting for me.

"Hey, Mr. C, what's up?"

"Last night, when Grover brought in a son of Poseidon, the oracle revealed to me about there being three other children of Poseidon."

"Yes I know. The oldest, Jackie is a friend of mine. Let me guess, you want me to bring them here so we can train them to fulfill THE Prophecies and be the heroes that Olympus and Camp half-blood?"

Chiron just stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled in sympathy, "Art of Prophecy…from my father, remember?"

He shook his head, "Yeah…Yeah, so you also know why I'm sending you instead of Luke." I placed my hand on his shoulder and nodded.

I then touched the wing symbol on my shoes and two wings popped out the sides on each shoe; I floated into the air, "Yes. And don't worry; I'll be back in time for that capture the flag game this afternoon. I've got a score to settle with a certain brother." He grinned as I flew off through the trees.

I landed in an ally and snuck through a back door of a department store near the beach. I watched as the girl popped out of her family car and took off towards the shore, a younger girl chasing her. They galloped and leaped about along the sand like ponies. Suddenly, the girl freezes and starts walking towards a cove a little ways away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I thought and followed her to the cave. "This wasn't part of the vision." I heard it as I neared the cove entrance; the sweetest music that could ever be heard. So sweet, it's almost inhuman…

"Sirens," I gasped. I brushed the wings and flew into the cave. The girl stood by the water, entranced by the sirens vision.

"Max, don't!" I called out to her and pulled her away from the water's edge. Her sea blue eyes turned to me and all I could see was a teenage female version of Poseidon.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" She practically growled. I looked back at the sirens and they had taken the form of Luke and my father; they were getting along and a smile graced my face. A warm breeze flooded through the cove.

"It's not real, Cady," I heard my father's voice whisper on the wind, "Touch the water and you'll see."

I walked over the water's edge and placed my hand over it. The happy family turned into mermaid like beings with dead grey skin, black eyes, and rows of teeth much like a shark's mouth.

"They're sirens, Max. They make you see what you want to see," I explained. They hissed and advanced towards us.

"Max! Are you in here?" A voice called from the cove entrance. Her older sister, Jackie, walked through the door. I was friends with her at the Camp until she decided to leave and attend college a year ago. She looked from the two of us to the sirens and gasp. My bracelet began to vibrate and I looked down at it; the snake's eyes were glowing. I took it off, pressing the top lightly, and it became a katana.

"Max, your necklace," Jackie called to her.

"Jackie, it's a _necklace_, not a…" the older girl grabbed it and pressed a small button on the top while placing it into Max's hand and it became a sword.

"Whoa," she exclaimed and jumped back. I lunged forward and attacked the sirens; Max stood there clueless.

"Let instinct take over," I called to her while fending off a siren with my blade. It had managed to knock me off my feet and was gnashing at my face with its razor teeth. I finally got it off just in time to see Max fight off a couple Sirens. She was incredible, definitely one of the Big Threes offspring. We defeated all the sirens with ease.


End file.
